<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Me the Waltz by signorina_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383211">Save Me the Waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y'>signorina_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只留给你的华尔兹</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save Me the Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九月的波士顿，气温已经现出了转凉的苗头；到了十月，早上出门还是风和日丽，临近下课，天气却忽然变了脸。<br/>毫无预兆，仿佛一阵风挟裹着冬天，迅速占领了城市。<br/>狂风掀起姑娘们的短裙，卷起长发糊在漂亮的唇膏上，也将金发山猫吹成狂野雄狮。偏长的发丝在寒风中自由飞舞，挠得眼睛和皮肤阵阵发痒。冷嗖嗖的风从衣摆下灌进来，冲进鼻腔，让亚修不由裹紧了夹克衫，忍不住打了个喷嚏。<br/> 他有点后悔今天出门晚了，找不到就近的停车位，不得不将车停远了些。可是这不能怪他——谁让英二出差好几天了，没人按时叫他起床。<br/> 带着一身寒气冲进屋，迎接他的只有巴迪热情的问候。亚修蹲下来揉搓它的脖子，在热乎乎的皮毛上取暖，一边揉一边四处张望。<br/> 屋内已经开了空调，门窗紧闭，暖烘烘的，同冷风萧瑟的屋外形成两个全然不同的世界。<br/>于是他知道，是英二回来了。<br/>虽然看不见人，炉子上却传来阵阵响动，“噔噔噔”，似乎有什么东西在不断碰撞。他直起身，看到灶台上架着一个没见过的陶罐子，泥褐色的模样灰扑扑的，矮胖的身材颇有些滑稽。上面扣着个银色的薄薄的小锅盖，被蒸汽顶得一颤一颤，已经有些歪了，沸腾的汤汁顺着罐身“滋啦滋啦”淌下来，落进炉灶中“嘶嘶”作响。<br/> 亚修心中本能地警铃大作。<br/> 冲上前查看，燃气灶上果然已经看不见明火。<br/> 幸好看罐子的状况，炉火应该才熄灭不久。鸡汤的浓香中混杂了几丝刺鼻的气味，亚修一下就意识到那是天然气。<br/> 关掉炉灶和天然气阀门，谨慎地没有触碰任何电器开关，最后推开厨房和客厅的窗户通风换气。<br/> 冷风灌进来，迅速冲散了硫化物的异味，也带走了室内的暖气，亚修忍不住打了个喷嚏，紧绷的神经却因此松弛下来。<br/> 一场事故被及时扼杀在萌芽中。亚修这时才后知后觉地感到手心发凉，一阵惊悚的战栗从脚底直窜上来——<br/> 如果不是因为天气突变，如果他没有一下课就赶回来……或许他刚好约了导师见面，或许他绕道去两个街区外的旧书店，或许他只是……都有可能永远地失去英二。<br/>曾经无数次与死神擦肩而过，惟有当危险所指的对象变成英二，才足以令他真切地体会到恐惧的滋味。<br/>细细一线，冰凉，从足心寸寸爬上额间，化作冷汗丝丝渗出。<br/>他从不怕死，却无法接受英二出事。只要一想到那样的可能，就会感到从心底深处泛起的惊悚，紧紧扼住咽喉。<br/> 可意外向来是不讲道理的。闯过阴谋与动乱，直面过鲜血与死亡，这份安宁的生活来之不易，要是在这种时候，发生这样低级的意外……<br/> 过于疏忽大意的行为将亚修吓得不轻，惊恐过后怒火紧接着就窜了上来，但是他还记得不能够就这样发作，还没忘记英二是他的恋人，不是部下。<br/>定了定神，亚修走上楼重重敲暗房的门。木门很快开了条缝，英二从门板后探出头来，小鹿一般左右张望，发现是他，立刻惊喜地睁大了双眼。<br/>“亚修！”<br/> 声音也如同小鹿般柔软欢快，唤得亚修差一点就心软了。可一想到方才的情形，心中顿时又冷了下来。<br/> 他硬着心肠板起脸，面色冷峻，仿佛又瞬间变回那个威严冷酷的少年首领。<br/>“跟我过来。”亚修硬邦邦甩下几个词。<br/>英二摸不着头脑，不明白他怎么一回来就面色不善良，惴惴地跟在后面。只有巴迪依旧兴高采烈，大约已经垂涎鸡汤许久，知道亚修回来就意味着可以正式开饭，吐出舌头“哒哒”地绕着二人打转。<br/>寒风带走了天然气刺鼻的气味，也毫不客气地侵占了整个空间。英二在密闭的暗房中呆久了，骤然接触到凉风，忍不住鼻头发痒。他揉了揉鼻子，不安地问道：“发生什么了吗？”否则亚修不会无缘无故开窗吹冷风。<br/>亚修侧过身，敲了敲灶台示意，无论紧盯着英二的目光还是低沉的语气都显得十分严肃。<br/>“你炖汤忘了关火，汤溢出来把火浇灭了。”他说。<br/>英二眨了眨眼，茫然的表情像添了一把柴，让亚修胸口的闷火烧得更旺，但仍然努力压抑着。<br/>相处几年，他早已不是从前爆脾气的少年，火气上来了就立刻发作，一言不合便夺门而出。同生共死是一回事，居家过日子则是另一回事。无论多么了解彼此，在一起生活久了，分歧与争吵总是难以避免。<br/>在三年多的生活中，他们一直在磕磕绊绊、跌跌撞撞地探索沟通、相处的方式。用语言，用拥抱，用短暂的分房睡作为冷静期，或者用其他的什么办法，因为争吵永远只能带来更深的误解与隔阂。<br/>所以亚修尽力让自己的语气不那么冲。<br/>为何会因为这种日常小事生气，他心里非常清楚，可是英二也许还不明白——他在这方面总有点儿懵懵懂懂的。<br/>正如那时英二会毫不犹豫扑上前替他挡抢，他们总是不约而同地将对方看得比自己更重要，有时反而忽略了关心自己。<br/>“我知道你是想做给我吃，也知道你忙起来会忘记其他事，但是这样做真的很危险，你能明白吗？我回来的时候屋子里一股天然气的味道。”<br/>压抑的声音低哑沉闷，亚修希望自己听起来不像是在发火。<br/>并非故意说谎，只是刻意将情况描述得严重了一些，好让英二了解到事态的危险性。假如昔日的小弟们有幸看见山猫老大这幅强耐着性子讲道理、几乎像在教育小孩的模样，也许会惊掉一地下巴。<br/>对于这样的变化，亚修自己也不太习惯，于是不自在地别过了头，似乎黑漆漆的窗外有什么东西吸引了视线，让他看得目不转睛。<br/> 过了好一会儿，才终于小声地、喑哑地嗫嚅道：<br/>“你这么不小心，我会非常担心。”<br/>无论在一起多久，这一类过于直接的表白总是令亚修很难为情。在这方面他别扭得不像是个土生土长的美国人。<br/>他可以毫不犹豫地接下李月龙的枪，毫不犹豫地冲自己扣下扳机，却永远没法习惯像英二一样坦率表露自己的心意。<br/>事实上同居生活中很多冲突，初衷都是在为彼此着想，却往往因为得不到正确的表达和有效的沟通，最终演变成歇斯底里的争吵，互相埋怨，将事情弄得一团糟。<br/>这也是他们在二人生活中逐渐学会的道理。<br/>终于意识到自己的疏忽大意险些酿成惨剧，英二难为情地涨红了脸，仿佛学生时代受到老师的训斥。他向来是安分守己的那一类学生，这时也乖乖低着头，不安地绞动手指，撩起眼心虚地偷瞄亚修的脸色。<br/>虽然在饮食起居日常生活方面，一直是他在悉心照顾亚修，但在许多其他的方面，亚修却表现得更像一个稳重的年长者。这样僵持的局面让二人都感到浑身不自在，英二有错在先，态度良好地自我反省。<br/>“抱歉，确实是我疏忽了，以后不会再这样了。”<br/>事实上他原本只是想趁着开锅前先看一眼底片，谁知看了一眼就开始上手冲洗，冲完一张又一张，彻底忘记楼下还炖着一罐子鸡汤。<br/>亚修半信半疑地盯着他。<br/>“真的吗？”他希望得到一个承诺。<br/>“真的。”英二边说边点头，郑重其事的模样。看到亚修紧拧的眉头稍稍舒展，他也终于松了一口气，像。眨了眨眼，他试探着问亚修：“可以开饭了吧？”<br/>“当然，我饿死了，再不开饭巴迪要跳上来自己打开罐子吃饭了！”<br/>顺着亚修的视线扭过头，英二这才注意到，巴迪已经半立起身子，将前爪搭上灶台边缘，尾巴甩得“啪啪”响，满脸跃跃欲试的兴奋表情。<br/>巴迪的破坏本领英二是见识过的，因此他还没跳，倒惊得英二先跳了起来。幸好亚修眼疾手快地抱住他，及时化解了一场危机。<br/>英二心有余悸，捧着受惊的小心脏与巴迪圆溜溜的黑眼睛大眼瞪小眼。<br/>他不敢相信：“他已经学会跳上来了？”厨房灶台好歹有半个人高，这都拦不住好动的拉布拉多，那他的整个厨房岂不是都危险了！<br/>巴迪虽然是个捣蛋鬼，却总能得到英二的偏爱，亚修一直对此十分不满。但是威胁到英二心爱的厨房，就算是好脾气的英二也免不了要发一点火。亚修发现自己抓住了对手的破绽，禁不住有些得意。<br/>甚至还不忘记推波助澜，趁势打击对手：“不要低估拉布拉多的学习力和破坏力啊。”<br/>在这所房子里，厨房和暗房是英二的绝对领地。前者是他施展厨艺的场所，后者是他工作的场所，无论多么得宠的猫狗，都绝不允许在这两处捣乱。<br/>因为被捡到的时候瘦小得可怜，此前巴迪在英二心中一直是一只柔弱小狗的形象，几乎让英二忘记了他已经成年。如今看见半个身子扒在灶台上的大狗，不得不重新审视起身高已高过自己膝盖的拉布拉多。<br/>直到两人一狗开始吃饭，英二还在琢磨这件事。他咬着筷子征求亚修的意见：“我们要不要给碗柜加把锁？”<br/>日子安定之后他开始喜欢各种鼓捣。不知何时起，他逐渐尝试随菜肴的风格更换餐具，比如中餐用描有竹子图案的中式餐具，西餐就会搭配整套的刀叉盘碟，他还有几套从日本购买的和风骨瓷，纤薄剔透，十分精美，以及那些在出差时带回来的，充斥神秘异域风情的餐具……要是用餐时亚修发现了餐具的奥妙，英二就会十分开心，因为自己小小的用心被人接收到了。<br/>这些锅碗瓢盆可都是他的心肝宝贝。<br/>亚修咽下一块肉，稍稍思考了一下，“要是你不介意每次拿碗前都要先去找钥匙，我没意见。”反正厨房是英二的地盘，他听凭英二全权做主。<br/>想象了一下每天做饭前要先在厨房里到处找钥匙的混乱场面，英二无奈地放弃了。<br/>虽然汤汁洒了一些出来，肉还是炖得很软烂，轻轻一拨便从骨头上分离下来。亚修风卷残云地吃掉了整碗，看样子的确是被冷风吹饿了。<br/>对大厨来说吃得满意就是最高级的赞美，英二开心地接过空碗去掏罐子，把剩下的小半罐鸡肉一股脑都拨给了亚修。<br/>看着他神采飞扬的模样，亚修这才想起来好奇：“这个丑八怪罐子是在哪儿找到的？”简直就像直接拿泥巴随意堆出来的形状，泥褐色的罐身十分粗糙，光是看着仿佛就能闻到一股子泥土的味道。<br/>不过做出来的食物倒意外的不错。<br/>“是我在中国城买的，中国人说用这个炖鸡汤会比较香，所以想试试看。”英二解释到。这几年他饲养山猫逐渐养出心得，料理技艺日益精湛，时常尝试一些大胆的创新。亚修虽然嘴上嘟囔着“奇怪的味道”，依旧顿顿吃个精光，让奥村大厨成就感满满。<br/>“是和用高压锅做出来的味道不一样吧，有种独特香味对不对？”英二有点小小的雀跃，似乎在期待一个表扬。<br/>“唔”亚修应得有些敷衍，心思明显在别的地方。他蹙起眉头，面上明显显露出几分不快的神情。<br/>“你去见辛了？”他沉声问到。<br/>英二愣了一下，方才回味过来——这家伙的关注点也太奇怪了！他们搬到波士顿以后和纽约的少年们早就断了联络，亚修也说过并不怨恨劳延泰。但不知道怎么的，辛舒霖这个名字就像是长了八条胳膊腿儿，膈得亚修哪儿哪儿都不舒坦，每次提起来都是一股子火药味。<br/>虽然早已远离了地下世界，昔日的少年王者似乎仍旧与这位中国城的继任者很不对盘。因为亚修从不与死人计较，这样一来能让他不快的理由大概也只有辛成为了李月龙的手下，英二如此猜想。<br/>这一回听说他接到了去拍摄纽约中国城的工作，亚修的反应别提多别扭了。<br/>无论对亚修还是英二来说，纽约中国城都是个充满回忆的地方，就算想会一会旧友也无可厚非。但是英二老老实实回答：“没有。我去了张大饭店，没有去找他，我是想去看看眉悌姐姐，但是她不在。这个罐子是饭店的厨师推荐的。”<br/>嫁了阔少爷的眉悌虽然放不下饭店，亲自坐镇的时间却明显减少了许多。新换的厨子不认识英二，不过两幅黑眼睛黄皮肤的亚洲的面孔一相见，亲切感便油然而生。出于礼貌英二坐下来跟他聊了一会，话题自然而然就转到了厨艺上面，最后对方向他推荐了这款“中国传统煲汤砂罐”。<br/>味道的确不错，但危险也是肉眼可见的。亚修的筷子顿了顿，拧着眉头，郑重地对英二提出要求：<br/>“以后还是别用了。”<br/>毕竟他不缺这一顿饭，但奥村英二只有一个。<br/>打消英二做饭的热情是一件相当残忍的事，英二微怔的表情让亚修觉得自己简直罪大恶极。他想英二大概能理解自己的话外之音，但是依旧不忍心令他失望。于是他搜肠刮肚寻找补救方案，忽然灵光一现，提议道：“如果只是想延长炖汤的时间，我记得外面好像有那种锅。”亚修努力在记忆中搜刮关于它的信息，“可以定时的，煮好几个小时不用管的那种。”<br/>之所以会知道世界上还存在这种东西，是因为一个华裔同学。那家伙也是赛艇队成员，意外受了点伤，亚修与另一位队员负责送他回宿舍。<br/>作为一个纯中国血统的华裔，虽然半句汉语不会说，却有一副地道的中国胃。就是在这家伙的宿舍里，亚修注意到了流理台上放着的锅，看上去跟英二平常煮饭用的有些不一样。<br/>队里这个五大三粗的家伙怎么看都不像是会下厨的人，亚修有些意外，随口问道：“你自己做饭？”<br/>他顺着亚修的目光望过去，了然道：“啊，你说那个？那个是用来炖汤的，很方便，东西扔进去插上电放着就可以去上课了，回来就能吃，不会做饭也没关系。”<br/>如此便捷的功能听起来十分新鲜，英二一扫低落，跃跃欲试。在料理方面他总是很向往不断尝试新东西，于是他高兴地应承下来：“好呀，那周末去卖场看看吧。”话音刚落，忽然又想起什么，“欸，黑五马上要到了，不如等到时候再看看？”<br/>从前亚修是向来不会关心这些所谓的“促销节”的，自从陪着英二征战过一回“黑五”的促销大卖场，从此留下了深刻的心理阴影，只要一听到“黑五”，脑海中就自动播放起卖场里人山人海、无数双手围着货架抢货的癫狂场景。<br/>简直比跟格鲁兹的特种部队正面交锋还恐怖。<br/>回忆起被疯狂的抢购者支配的恐惧，刚咬下的一口肉仿佛也忽然哽在了喉头。亚修艰难地将它咽下去，委婉而坚决地拒绝了这个提议。“还是不了，我明天上午没课，我们明天就可以开车过去看。”<br/>吃完饭亚修上楼去洗澡。英二在客厅收拾完，也准备去暗房继续先前的工作。亚修的背包随手扔在沙发上，英二拎起来，想帮他带上楼去，从半敞的开口里忽然掉出来一个信封。<br/>洁白的信封外表没有任何字迹，英二起初以为是情书之类的东西，毕竟以亚修的外貌条件，即使摆着一张万年冰封的冷脸，也不乏成群的爱慕者。<br/>虽然有点好奇，但到底是亚修的私人物品，即使真是情书，私自打开也是极不礼貌的事情。所以英二将它和背包一起拿上去交给了亚修。<br/>亚修洗澡速度很快，转眼间已经裹了浴巾出来，正拿毛巾在头上胡乱揉搓，看见英二进来了，他理所当然地支着脑袋对英二提要求：“帮我吹头发。”<br/>熟能生巧，在这方面英二早已练习的得心应手，坐在床沿一边拨弄山猫漂亮的金发，一边不停变换吹风机角度。娴熟的手法吹得大猫的脑袋一点一点，有些昏昏欲睡。在吹风机的嗡嗡声里，英二扯着嗓门跟他聊天。<br/>比起亚修他总是比较坦率的那一个，心里憋不住事，想知道的就一定会说出来。所以他问亚修：“那是什么？”<br/>“哪个？”<br/>“你包里的那个信封。”<br/>“啊，那个！”亚修一下子想起来了，英二不提他都差点忘记了，“是学院的万圣节舞会邀请函。”<br/>“万圣节舞会？”英二一听就来了兴趣，但想到亚修对于万圣节的恐惧程度，顿时又感到十分新奇——连南瓜都见不得的家伙居然会留下万圣节舞会的邀请函。<br/>“你打算去参加吗？”英二有点怀疑。他还没忘记这家伙被一屋子南瓜灯吓到面色发白的样子，活脱脱大猫跳脚。<br/>“……”<br/>如果仅仅邀请他一个人，亚修当然没什么兴趣。可是他不由自主回想起那个女生将邀请函递过来时说的话。<br/>“如果你不打算继续念研究生的话，今年就是你最后一次参加万圣节舞会的机会了。真的一次都不来吗？至少给大学生涯留下一次回忆吧，保证不会让你失望的。也许你的男朋友也一直在期待能陪你出席一次呢。”<br/>离开前还不忘强调：“大家真的都非常期待你的到来。”<br/>亚修并不在乎“大家都非常期待”究竟是真话，亦或仅仅只是随口客套而已。比起这个，他更在乎的是英二的想法。<br/>万圣节舞会也好，大学生涯的回忆也好，他并不热衷于此，所以也没觉得有什么非去不可的理由。大学校园的舞会，拓展交际才是最终的目的，然而亚修志不在此。过去几年收到的邀请函他都直接丢掉了，唯独留下了这一份，因为心里终于产生了一点动摇，所以将它揣进了包里。<br/>他有些犹豫地、试探着向英二询问：“你想去吗，我们学院的万圣节舞会？”</p><p>一夜之间波士顿就换了季节。课后去取车的时候，有赛艇队的同伴在路上高高扬起手臂同亚修打招呼。<br/>“这就准备回家了吗？”<br/>进入考试季节，紧张的气氛在校园中悄然弥漫开来。用餐的学生多数行色匆匆，图书馆的位置永远不够，实验室的灯光彻夜不熄。即使是号称这个国家最聪明的一批年轻人，也不免要绷紧神经、挑灯奋战，为了应对即将到来的期末考试。<br/>这就显得亚修有点儿像一个异类。<br/>关于亚斯兰•J•卡林斯同学究竟结婚了没有，始终是一个未解之谜。但是这种隐私问题总不好当面询问，尽管大家都对他无名指上的戒指充满好奇。<br/>不过毫无疑问，他是个与众不同的人：顶着一张漂亮得不像话的脸蛋，却维持着一段极稳定的情感关系，果断拒绝每一个追求者，对送上门的艳遇不屑一顾；他看起来并非不解风情，却既不贪玩也不放浪，常常有人可惜他如此洁身自好，浪费了一副上天赐予的好皮囊，卡林斯对此种言论从不给予任何回应。<br/>关于他的伴侣，传言有许多许多许多种。无疑，对于究竟什么样的人才能够牢牢抓住漂亮少年卡林斯的心，许多人都怀有极大的好奇。<br/>比起那些心性未定、还贪恋新鲜刺激、笃信年轻的生命就应该肆意挥霍的青年男女们，离开学校就老老实实回家吃饭，即使朋友聚会也绝不在酒吧呆到凌晨的卡林斯活得简直像个八十岁的退休老教授。<br/>开着车经过骤冷的街头时，透过车窗眺望四周拢起大衣，缩着脖子匆匆掠过的学生，亚修偶尔也会忽然意识到：自己与他们是不一样的。<br/>无论季节变幻，日月更迭，始终有一个人，一间屋，一盏灯，一桌热腾腾的饭菜在等待他回去。仅仅这一点，就让他感到从胃部升腾起一股暖流。<br/>天气冷下来了，他们便允许巴迪在无人的时候也留在屋内。虽然他是个十足十的捣蛋鬼，但如果亚修真的生气了，他立马就会耷拉下耳朵，垂头丧气，乖乖接受训斥，并从喉咙里发出“呜呜”的声音，讨同情似的小声呜咽。<br/>每每他摆出这幅可怜模样，英二就立刻心软了。<br/>于是就这个问题亚修与他争论了一路。“你不该太放纵他了，按照狗的年龄来说，他已经是条成年犬了，要学会对自己的行为负责。”<br/>他说得振振有词，英二却不反驳也不认同，只是歪头盯着他，仔仔细细打量，盯得亚修浑身不自在。他一转过头，就看见英二抿着嘴角，似笑非笑。<br/>“怎么了？”英二这副不言不语的模样看得他心里毛毛的。<br/>“没有，”听上去对方的确在憋笑，英二努力正色道，“就是觉得我们这样好像为了子女教育问题争吵不休的父母。”<br/>他这么一说亚修也觉得有点像，本来还打算板起脸装一下严肃的，结果自己也绷不住笑了。<br/>在这之前他们从来没有考虑过领养孩子的问题，毕竟两人都还年轻，而且亚修还在上学。不过亚修不假思索地评价说：“那你肯定是那种超级溺爱小孩的类型。”<br/>毕竟英二太温柔了，即使面对亚修•林克斯这样的人，都能够毫无保留地给予关爱，想不出有什么理由让他不善待小孩。<br/>然而英二坚定地摇头，“不一定哦。”<br/>“你也会是一个好父亲。”<br/>因为经历过不幸的童年，所以会更加珍惜，恨不得把所有错过的和不曾得到过的幸福都通通补偿给新生命。<br/>“还是不了。”亚修专心直视前方的路况，似乎没兴趣再继续这个话题，但微微发红的耳根仍旧出卖了他。<br/>“我不喜欢有别人。”<br/>奥村英二是独属于他一个人的，不需要同任何人分享，无论孩子还是宠物。<br/>一个巴迪已经足够让他伤透脑筋。</p><p>英二是标准的居家属性，进了超市仿佛如鱼得水，什么都想看一看，什么都要瞧一瞧，不肯放过任何一个角落，仔细程度堪比地毯式搜寻。<br/>出于山猫孤僻的天性与戒备的本能，从前亚修并不爱往人多的地方挤。人群中虽然便于藏身，但人多也很方便趁乱下手，难以防备。然而英二非常、非常喜欢逛超市。<br/>减价的水果蔬菜，打折的黄油和通心粉，还有买一送一的桶装牛奶，通通是他的目标。如果说地下街是亚修的主战场，那这里无疑是英二的主战场，这种时候亚修只需要掌握好购物车，适时地表示“吃”或“不吃”就够了。<br/>头一回他很不习惯。由于环境过于嘈杂，对于专为战斗而练就的过分敏锐的听觉来说，这样的场合几乎可以说是一种折磨，他努力克制着自己去分辨周遭声音的冲动。<br/>对潜在危险的感知力在这里似乎也派不上用场：在一个充斥着各种年龄、各种族群和各种身份的人类的地方，什么都有可能发生。神经从头至尾都绷得很紧，随时在为下一秒可能发生的任何意外做好准备。<br/>直到英二不停地问他——其实亚修分不清英二究竟在自言自语，还是真的在征询他的意见。就算他明确表示“绝对不吃南瓜”，英二还是会笑眯眯地回答“这样啊”，然后恍若未闻般搬起半个南瓜放进购物车，任凭亚修震惊地瞪大了眼睛抗议也无动于衷。<br/>超市的装修似乎有些年头了，内部楼层间的通道并非手扶电梯，而是两道平滑的斜坡。上坡时还没什么不方便的感觉，下坡的时候就十分需要技巧。第一次去的时候亚修不了解，还在纳闷怎么会有人无聊到推着车子在坡道上跑步，碾得铁皮坡道轰隆轰隆响，打雷似的。<br/>这有什么好玩的？<br/>直到第二回，亚修亲自推着装满商品的购物车下坡，才发现在如此光滑的坡道上与重力作斗争有多困难。<br/>空购物车放在上面，一松手就可以顺溜地滑下去，更别提里面装得满满当当。坡面滑得溜脚，拿去当公园滑梯更合适。亚修不得不用力拉住车子，身体尽力向后倾，尽力控制步伐节奏，好让它别一个劲儿地向下溜，顺便把自己也给拽下去了。<br/>英二怀里抱着一包薯片跳到他身边，鼓鼓胀胀的袋子比他脑袋还大，亚修看到的时候都惊呆了。<br/>“我觉得膨化食品这种东西……”亚修欲言又止，脸上写满了不赞同。他一向十分注意身材管理，虽然现在不必再像从前那样严于律己，而且英二也早已不做运动员了，但他仍然认为放纵口腹之欲对两个人来说都不是好事。<br/>亚修觉得自己有必要对这种囤积垃圾食品的行为说点儿什么，但是才刚刚起了个头，身后便传来一阵熟悉的“轰隆轰隆”，由远及近，快速向他们接近。<br/>脑中顿时警铃大作。<br/>防卫的本能深植于骨血中，在回头观察之前，身体已经自主做出行动，箍住英二的肩膀往怀中拽。由于用力过猛，亚修自己也不由趔趄了一下。电光火石之间，一个小男孩拖着——准确点说是被购物车拖着，“嗷嗷”嚎叫着从他们身边飞驰而过，像一阵滚过的春雷，炮弹一般飞速冲下坡道。<br/>可由于刚才拽的那一下，亚修自己也失去了平衡，手中的购物车一瞬间变成一头蛮牛，仿佛突然增加了千斤重量，拖着他直直向下坠。<br/>英二只来得及惊呼了一声“亚修！”，也下意识抓住把手，但并没能止住购物车下滑的势头，反而跟着亚修一起朝下滑去。<br/>冲劲过猛，脚步根本收不住，“轰隆隆”的“雷声”震耳欲聋，英二觉得自己还听到了风从耳边“呜呜”掠过的声音，幸好坡道并没有很长，眨眼间便冲到了底。<br/>到了平地上，才终于有办法制住这头横冲直撞的怪物，两个人一起使力，总算有惊无险堪堪刹住车。附近的导购员站在货品区，见怪不怪地朝这边斜了一眼，大概对于此类滑坡事故已经见得太多。<br/>拍着胸口平复气息，英二与亚修偷偷对视了一眼，不好意思似的。明明是这样狼狈的场景，却在彼此的眼中看到一点尴尬，一点揶揄，还有一点莫名其妙的好笑。<br/>抿着嘴忍了一会儿，英二率先笑出了声；亚修起初有些放不开，可是英二笑得那么爽朗，眉眼弯弯，十分轻松的感觉，仿佛将什么东西毫无保留地释放出来，感染得亚修也终于忍不住跟着笑了起来，觉得整个胸腔都为之一轻。<br/>是他太过紧张，忘记了自己早已离开地下街。<br/>这里最大的危险，也不过是某个调皮捣蛋的小毛孩被购物车溜着跑而已——也许再加上不长眼的小毛贼偷钱包。<br/>英二就被偷过一回，还好丢的现金不多，就是信用卡和驾驶证挂失补办十分麻烦，被亚修严厉批评了一顿。<br/>再一起逛超市亚修就不许他带钱包了。要是都像今天这样，蹲在货架前全神贯注将整条货架上的锅都从里到外挨个儿看一遍，肯定又得牺牲一个钱包。<br/>作为家中的掌勺人，买锅对英二来说可是一件大事，一点也马虎不得。他已经在同一个区域来回转了好几遍，只为了仔细了解各个款式的优劣，最后十分慎重地选择了一个日本品牌。<br/>换作平时，亚修完全不介意陪英二多逛一会。毕竟逛超市从某种意义上来说，是一种家庭性质浓厚的行为。可以一起逛超市的关系，无论怎么说都是相当要好、甚至足以称为亲密的。<br/>虽然与他一贯奉行的快速高效的办事风格不符，不过推着购物车在人潮涌动的卖场里慢慢走动，与成对或成堆的人们擦肩而过，不知怎么的，反而逐渐生出一种十分亲切的感觉。<br/>四周黏糊糊的年轻情侣、白发苍苍的默契老伴儿，还有带着一群顽皮小孩的大家庭，虽然吵吵嚷嚷，却让人从心里生出一股无名的羡慕。<br/>这种相爱的、亲密的，信任的，彼此扶持着共同分担一份生活的关系，是他曾经遗失了许久的，人间烟火的气息。</p><p>不过这一天的气氛似乎有点变了味儿。<br/>美国人对于万圣节的热情一向令亚修敬而远之，嗅觉敏锐的商家更不会放过这个大好的捞金机会。超市里早早地布置了万圣节装饰，各项节日用品也纷纷上架，挂在衣架上，摆在货架上，甚至在促销小车上堆成了山，从雕好的南瓜到化妆油彩，一应俱全。无论走到哪里都绕不开奇形怪状的南瓜鬼脸，毛绒的塑料的硅胶的……让亚修诡异地生出了被南瓜包围的感觉。<br/>真是令山猫窒息。<br/>看到这些英二立刻就想起来了，那张从亚修背包里掉出来的万圣节舞会邀请函。<br/>“你真的答应去万圣节舞会？”他仍然有点不敢相信。虽然这几年亚修始终在一点点地改变，但唯独对于万圣节的恐惧，是他无论如何都绕不过去的坎。因为这同其他的童年创伤不一样，并不是什么太严重的问题，医生也认为没有严重到需要治疗的地步，英二也就不太介怀了——而且偶尔用南瓜调戏亚修，看他被吓出猫猫跳脚的惊恐表情，还有面对南瓜食物十二分不情愿的臭脸，也是一种生活小乐趣。<br/>不过亚修主动提出参加校园舞会，仍旧令英二震惊，并且由衷地感到高兴。尽管严格来说亚修是在询问他的意见，如果英二说不愿意，那么亚修肯定也不会去。<br/>尽管他已不再是从前离群索居的山猫，但也不大可能一下转变成热衷交际的社交达人。在有些方面，人只能够一点一滴地去改变。<br/>而且他知道，舞会这种东西，并没给亚修留下什么称得上美好的回忆。<br/>为了稳固亚修那一点点开始动摇的念头，英二十分坚决地表示自己非常非常想要观摩他的校园舞会。<br/>“毕竟是美国最顶尖的学府的舞会啊！”<br/>无论如何，第一次出席，英二坚持亚修需要打扮得隆重一些：至少绝对不允许再穿他万年钟爱的破洞牛仔裤和夹克衫。<br/>他给亚修挑万圣节装扮比给自己挑锅还要仔细认真，而且异常兴奋，抓到什么都要问一问亚修的看法。<br/>“猫咪？”<br/>山猫拒绝本色出演。<br/>“幽灵？”<br/>亚修嗤之以鼻：这种扮相他五岁那年就玩过啦。<br/>“变异人？”<br/>“我不想让自己看上去像准备出演科幻灾难片。”<br/>“小魔女怎么样？”<br/>亚修撇嘴露出极度嫌弃的表情。<br/>“那……南瓜人？”<br/>“休想让我戴上那个玩意儿！”他戒备地盯着英二手中的南瓜头，如同下一秒就打算龇牙咧嘴伸爪子的猫咪。<br/>英二点点头，似乎接受了反对意见，然而下一秒就很自然地将南瓜头罩在了自己头上。望着眼前摇头晃脑地接近自己的南瓜头，山猫久违地感觉到浑身的寒毛一根根竖立起来。<br/>英二进一步，他就退一步，退都最后无路可退，身后紧挨着一台促销车，只能努力将上半身后仰，好让自己离南瓜头尽量远一点，为了弯腰连脚尖都几乎踮起来，姿态滑稽极了。<br/>他发誓自己听到了英二得逞的笑声。<br/>“你意见很多欸。”英二的声音从南瓜头里传出来，闷闷的，带着一点毫无威慑力的“威胁”。<br/>亚修惊恐地瞪着他，漂亮的五官几乎扭曲错位，像一只炸成毛球的大猫。<br/>英二乌溜溜的黑眼睛从南瓜洞里露出来，像两颗狡黠的星星，滴溜溜打转，灵活又可爱。<br/>“这一回就听哥哥的。”他试图柔声诱哄。<br/>然而山猫坚决抵抗：“不要！”<br/>“吸血鬼？”<br/>“很幼稚欸！”<br/>“好不好嘛，就这一次？”英二的语气放得更软，带上了几分哀求撒娇的意味，一瞬不瞬地望着他。黑洞洞的南瓜头内部衬得他的大眼睛更加闪亮，亚修瞪着眼睛与它们对视半晌，最终无可奈何地举手投降。<br/>他总是很容易对英二妥协。<br/>尽管在从前认识的人之中，英二无疑是战斗力最低的那一个。没有任何格斗的技巧，也没有任何高明的阴谋手段。但奥村英二比亚修见过的所有的硬骨头加起来还更厉害——只消一个眼神，就足够让宁死不屈的亚修•林克斯心软了。<br/>最后英二兴致勃勃地买齐了全套吸血鬼装扮，整个晚上都在翻来覆去研究伸缩假牙和人造血浆。他还买了两桶巨大的爆米花，等到天气更寒冷一些，他们会窝在沙发上看电影，那时候它就可以派上用场了。<br/>看着几乎被爆米花桶塞满的零食柜，不知怎么的，亚修忽然想起那一包他差点就想让英二放回去的薯片。<br/>那一天突如其来的“滑坡事件”打断了话头，让英二有机会买走他的薯片。不过回去的路上英二还是想起了这件事，于是他问亚修：<br/>“你先前说膨化食品怎样来着？”他一边说着，一边利落地撕开了袋口，一副明摆着打算耍赖皮，拒绝听从说教的模样。<br/>有时候他们俩说不好谁比谁更孩子气。<br/>麻辣酱料的味道瞬间充满了狭小的车厢。亚修并没抗拒，叼住递到嘴角的薯片，用舌头将它卷进嘴里，“咔吱咔吱”大嚼一通后做出评价：<br/>“没什么，下次买原味的吧。”<br/>他清楚地意识到自己正在一步一步放松原则，在英二潜移默化的影响下，不断对他做出退让。<br/>不过这并不是件坏事。</p><p>“糟糕，我们忘记给巴迪买饰品了。“<br/>为亚修化妆的时候，巴迪一直十分兴奋地在二人脚边绕着圈打转，欢快的尾巴不住拍打在他们身上，或许也正为第一次看到如此装扮的亚修而感到新奇。<br/>亚修的表情却似乎有些僵硬，不知道是因为尖牙还是别的什么，抿起的嘴角微不可见地绷紧了，不过仍然顺从地由着英二左右摆弄。<br/>为他装好了假牙，英二弯下腰仔仔细细涂抹“血浆”。亚修毫无形象地深陷在沙发里，脖子后仰搭在靠背上，配合地抬起下巴，好让化妆师英二发挥得更加顺手。他一言不发，碧绿的瞳仁却随着英二手指的动作不住四处转动。<br/>不知为何，英二觉得他这幅神情看上去似乎像在紧张，眼神流露出未藏好的警惕，像一只被制住了手脚的猫，虽然勉强收起了爪子，仍旧小心翼翼留心身周的风吹草动。<br/>这家伙可是山猫啊，大名鼎鼎的山猫欸！竟然在提防一个手无寸铁的守法市民！<br/>这个念头一冒出来，连英二自己也莫名感到好笑，而且一旦产生了这个认知，亚修僵硬的表情落在眼里就变了意思，仿佛一只内心慌张的大猫在强装镇定。英二咬着唇，努力不让自己笑出声来，但上扬的嘴角和弯弯的眉眼还是泄露了他的笑意。<br/>或许由于太了解对方，亚修看着他憋笑的模样心中便敲起了警铃，注视着英二欢快的表情口齿不清地问：“你在笑什么？”<br/> 他还不习惯嘴巴里的牙齿一下子变成了尖尖的小锥子，连舌头都因此变得迟钝了。<br/>英二更加忍俊不禁，露出洁白的牙齿笑着说：<br/>“觉得你看起来一幅视死如归的样子。”他凑近亚修眼前，冲他调皮地歪了歪脑袋，“我又不会对你怎样。”<br/>这世界上最敢对他胡来的就是英二，亚修的眉心抖了一下。<br/>涂完人造血浆，英二收手，站直了看看又弯下腰打量，对着自己的杰作满意地来回欣赏。虽然在万圣节时捉弄亚修是家里的保留节目，但真正说服亚修为节日盛装打扮却是第一次，他实在太开心了。<br/>这一阵亚修的作业、考试、论文叠加到一起，几乎每一天都在熬夜，英二十分关注他的作息和健康，连分给巴迪的关注都因此减少了。<br/>此时巴迪蹲坐在英二身边，仰头望着他，闪亮亮的大眼睛里写满了跃跃欲试，于是英二这才后知后觉想起来：他们都把他给忘记了。<br/>“现在买也来不及了。”英二懊恼地想揉脑袋，还好亚修眼疾手快地抓住他的手，阻止了一出惨剧的发生。<br/>他可不想看见英二顶着满头血浆。<br/>看了看巴迪期待的眼神，又扭头看了看大猫好整以暇的神情，英二露出苦恼的表情。<br/>“怎么办”<br/>亚修面无表情地耸了耸肩，表示自己也无能为力，没敢让英二察觉自己内心已经笑开了花。<br/>虽然跟宠物狗争宠幼稚极了，但他仍然偷偷摸摸地感到一种得逞的骄傲，仿佛打打了一场小小的胜仗。<br/>至少这说明英二也不是什么时候都会无条件地偏心巴迪——他的精力毕竟是有限的，没办法完全平等地分配给每一位家庭成员。可如果亚修得到的那份关爱连巴迪都比不过，又怎么足够安抚一只躁动的山猫？<br/>他当然笃定英二对自己的爱——这些年英二早已用无数行动向他证明过了。可人类总归是贪心的，被给予的越多，想得到的也就更多。即使表面上冷淡如亚修，也会暗自希翼能够获得更多的关注，被拥抱得更紧。<br/>谁会不渴望被爱呢？<br/>渴望被关怀，被占有，被珍惜，被珍重地安放到另一个人的心房里，顺理成章占据他的全部，成为呼吸与共的一部分。<br/>对于历经人性的残忍与薄凉的山猫来说，这样润物无声、绵绵不绝的爱更加弥足珍贵。<br/>虽然对大狗感到有些抱歉，但英二是他一个人的，只有在这一点上他绝不会动摇。“就这样送他过去吧。”亚修说，“费舍尔家的狗说不定也没打扮。”<br/>自从收养巴迪以后，这是他们第一次单独留下他，两个人去外面过节，英二颇有些过意不去。为了不让巴迪一条狗孤单地被遗忘在欢乐的节日气氛中，他已经跟邻居费舍尔先生打过商量，对方欣然同意接纳一只落单的拉布拉多与自家狗狗共同度过一个愉快的节日之夜。<br/>单身主义者费舍尔先生养了四只膘肥体壮的哈士奇，每次出门遛狗的阵势都更像是被狗牵着溜。亚修不认为他有办法一个人给四只哈士奇挨个儿换上万圣节装扮。<br/>如果连这么不可思议的事情都能办到，那成为超级英雄拯救世界也不是没可能。<br/>“倒是这个。”他从沙发里把自己拔出来，握着英二的手举到眼前仔细观察。<br/>指尖上红色的液体已经半干，结了一层薄薄的壳，灯光下看来油汪汪的，颜色过于鲜亮，与真正的血液相去甚远。<br/>鲜血与死亡都曾经是他生活中挥不去的一部分，即使早已远离了那个世界，他仍然能够一眼分辨出真假血液的不同。他不知道英二到底用这个玩意儿把自己抹成了什么样，但被“血浆”包裹的英二的手指，似乎正散发出一股若有似无的香甜的气味，像某种甜蜜的食物。<br/>“这个是糖浆？”亚修随意猜到。<br/>“对呀，”英二有些诧异，“你刚才没闻出来？”还以为在他脸上折腾了那么久，早就被发现了。<br/>“唔，没有。”亚修含糊地说。他刚才全部的注意力都集中在被英二的手指触摸到的地方了。<br/>冰凉的、粘稠的液体，一下一下点在皮肤上，有点痒，还有几分说不出的麻。<br/>脸是一个相对脆弱，也相对私密的部位，尽管它位于人类身体上最显眼的地方。<br/>人们会与人握手，会不小心踩到别人的脚，会在擦身的瞬间不经意触碰到陌生人的胳膊或肩背……但只有脸部，是始终暴露在外面，却从不轻易被允许触碰的部位。<br/>过去那些敢对他的脸动手动脚的家伙大都已经长眠地下，再后来就只有英二。<br/>多数时候英二也只在亲吻，或者激情时刻才会无意识抚摸他的脸。他的指尖是温柔的，充满爱怜。<br/>不过也有其他的时候。<br/>英二的肚子里藏着不少鬼点子，比如为了捉弄赖床的他，就常常在亚修脸上做文章：用彩笔作画，涂剃须泡沫，甚至在嘴角点芥末。被调戏多了亚修也会条件反射地警觉起来。<br/>他当然相信英二不会伤害自己——可英二有满脑袋古灵精怪的坏念头呢！<br/>比如不知道为什么每年都试图在万圣节这一天把亚修装扮起来，直到今年才终于成功。为此他下午就开始兴致勃勃地围着亚修打转，为他打领结，吹发型，装假牙，自己却只是简单地在脸上涂了几个黑道道，权充作动物胡子。<br/>外表如英二这般毫无攻击力的人，居然为自己配了一身大灰狼装扮，着实有些不搭调。此时为了方便做事，并没有立刻穿戴整齐。这就显得他脸上的“胡子”有点儿不伦不类的滑稽，尤其配上这张软绵绵的娃娃脸。亚修望着它们，不免也冒出了捉弄英二的心思。<br/>将英二的手牵到嘴边，张开口，探出一星舌尖。<br/>毫无准备的英二明显震了一下，目瞪口呆地看着对方将自己沾满糖浆的指尖卷入口中。<br/>他只用了舌尖，像某种慢吞吞的软体动物，温热的，有一点潮，贴着指尖缓缓地扭动。碧绿的双眸中透出迷人的狡黠，诱惑的眼神勾子一般抓紧了英二的视线，让他只能由于过度惊讶而呆滞地与他对视，并且没来由地感到慌张。<br/>这个动作暗示意味太强烈了，含吮，湿润的舔舐，进出。视线胶着，糖浆在舌尖融化，气氛也像开了锅的糖浆，鼓出粘稠的甜蜜泡泡，将他们包裹其中。<br/>被冷落了的巴迪早就跑到别处去了，没法像往常一样挺身而出打破这旖旎的氛围。还好震惊过后，英二尚存一分理智，提醒他不能任由事情继续发展下去。<br/>他们还要参加舞会呢！<br/>他稍稍清醒过来，手上隐约带了点力气，试图抽回手指，亚修也不阻拦，顺着英二的意愿松了劲，任由英二将手抽回去，却抓住他的胳膊，将他整个人拖上沙发，翻身压在身下。<br/>起初英二愣了一下，随后亚修的吻就落了下来。<br/>他的唇有些凉，贴在英二的唇上辗转摩挲，很快燃起了热度。英二被亲得懵懵懂懂，却舍不得再拒绝他，搭在肩上的双手不知何时环到他颈后，在娴熟的攻势下张开嘴，配合亚修伸过来的舌头一点点加深了这个吻。<br/>虽然吸血鬼王子扮相俊美养眼，但尖尖的假牙在这种时候实在是个很不适合调情的装饰，不知道吸血鬼电影的主角们是怎么适应的。总之它让亚修变得缩手缩脚，既不敢用牙齿，也没法用牙齿，只能勉强探出舌尖与英二纠缠，还要分神留心，不让牙齿尖利的下端划伤英二。<br/>不过英二还是一如既往的调皮，竟然过分大胆地试着用自己舌尖去撩拨它。<br/>假牙依靠胶水粘贴在牙齿外侧，为了防止卸妆困难，英二很仔细地控制了胶水的用量。所以为了不把假牙蹭下来，他小心翼翼地勾挑，如同用舌头试探热牛奶的猫咪，带着一种不自知的天真的挑逗。<br/>然而牙齿实在是个神经密集、过分敏感的部位，即使是这样轻微的动作，亚修自己的牙齿骨骼也能感受到。那种纤细的神经末梢被轻轻牵动，微妙入骨的极细微的酥麻感。本应淹没在缠绵的亲吻里，却不知为何感觉如此分明。<br/>年轻的身体紧紧拥抱在一起，每一分微小的变化都逃不过对方的感官。英二从鼻腔里发出闷闷的咕哝，大脑因为氧气的流失，又开始逐渐混沌起来，放松了对身体的控制。<br/>然后他感到舌尖上猛然传来一阵刺痛。<br/>尖叫被堵在口中，听起来近似于撒娇。身体本能地抽动了一下，亚修便立刻结束了这个几近失控的吻，退开些许，捧着对方的脸担心地问道：<br/>“伤到了？”<br/>两张脸仍旧近得呼吸可闻，英二清楚地看见亚修眉间的担心，他不喜欢他蹙眉的样子。<br/>“没、没事，就是刮了一下。”他磕磕巴巴安抚到。<br/>亚修不信，仍旧捏着他的下巴命令他伸出舌头，仔仔细细来回检查。<br/>“没有出血。”亲自确认过，他终于放心。<br/>“只是刮了一下而已。”英二觉得他有点反应过度了，“该出发了。”他小声提醒，抵着亚修的胸膛试图阻止事情继续发展下去，仿佛这时才想起他们接下来还有计划。<br/>他的目光往挂钟上飘了一圈，脸颊仍旧像个红扑扑的苹果。<br/>离学院的化妆舞会开场还有不到一个小时。</p><p>“奥村，你是奥村对吧，刚刚拿了《波士顿XX报》最佳新闻摄影奖的那个？”<br/>英二的姓氏发音在对方的舌头上艰难地打了个转，变成一串奇怪的咕噜声，听起来很有些滑稽。如果不是那人正对着他说话，大概无论如何都想不到他念的是“奥村”这个词。<br/>不过比起发音这种无伤大雅的小事，更令人惊讶的，是此人居然能够一眼认出他的身份。<br/>按照惯例，报纸会刊登获奖者的个人照片，但英二想不出对方是如何通过豆腐块大小的半身照片认出他的。不过他仍然礼貌地握住对方伸来的手。<br/>“是的，我是奥村英二。”为了不给美国人差一点打结的舌头增添麻烦，他和善地说道，“可以直接叫我英二。”<br/>“我叫斯蒂芬斯，校刊《深X》的摄影师。”对方热情地介绍自己，“我见过你，今年皮划艇比赛的时候，我就在你旁边。去年你也有去摄影，对吧？”<br/>原来如此，英二吃惊地点了点头。<br/>亚修的比赛他当然不会缺席，不过比赛当天人山人海，这人居然能刚刚好挤到他身边，也是一种缘分。更想不到仅仅只是一面之缘，对方竟还能将他本人和两寸大的简介照片对上号。如此惊人的记忆力和辨识力，即使与亚修相比，也未必逊色。<br/>难怪聪明如亚修，在这所学府里也不得不悬梁刺股，为应付考试和论文焦头烂额。<br/>英二的性格并不属于外向的类型，不过同行的身份是天然的催化剂，迅速拉近了彼此的距离。作为一本影响力早已不限于校园高墙内的刊物，《深X》即使放在美国新闻界也是一个响当当的名字，许多政界、新闻界举足轻重的人物在校期间都曾经为它工作或撰稿。<br/>被这样一本知名杂志的摄影师记住并一眼认出，说实话，英二有些受宠若惊。<br/>从业几年，逐渐闯出了名声，有不少机会同来自知名刊物的从业者打交道，但从没有人像这位斯蒂芬斯一样，对一个亚裔摄影师如此和善热情。<br/>作为一个典型的健谈的美国人，斯蒂芬斯的目标十分明确，几句话的功夫，话题就很快转换到了专业问题上。毫无疑问对方是来取经的，英二也很乐于分享，交谈的氛围逐渐热烈起来。谈话间英二不时举起相机摆弄，为他演示操作方法。<br/>原本在认真讨论摄影，不知怎么话题就转到了亚修身上。或许因为眼前遮挡的人群刚好错开，让他们可以从这个方向看到不远处正端着酒杯与人交谈的亚修。<br/>英二原本是同他一起来的，但是刚进来不久二人就被冲散了。亚修长得漂亮，成绩好，又是赛艇队成员，到了毕业这年才头一次出席学院舞会，自然一进门就成为了众人瞩目的焦点。不断有人尝试过来同亚修搭话，试图邀请他加入某个小圈子。<br/>亚修有些不耐烦，推辞了好几回，反倒是英二非常理解地劝他：“去吧，这种场合一直拒绝别人，会给人留下坏印象，影响同学关系的。”<br/>亚修对此倒不怎么在乎——亚修•林克斯这个名字何曾给人留下过什么好印象？<br/>可如今他是以亚斯兰•J•卡林斯，数学系三年级学生的身份来到这里的，这就注定了他不能再像从前一样，用暴力和冷酷的面具将自己与周遭的世界完全隔离起来。<br/>酒精，嘈杂的音乐，还有冗长乏味的交谈，换作从前亚修早就要不耐烦地骂人了，说不定还会直接动手，但是现在他依旧泰然自若地站在那里，至少看起来如此。<br/>尽管英二从他揣兜的方式和站立的姿态，能够察觉到对方的情绪并不高，但他仍旧礼貌地站着，并适时发表两句意见。<br/>然而他的心思却并不在这里。从方才起，他就一直在不动声色地寻找英二，这时敏锐地发现他身边居然还有一个人。<br/>探寻的目光骤然冷得仿佛零下十度，在斯蒂芬斯身上意味深长地打了个转。<br/>在这样热闹的场合中，英二没有孤零零落单，这本是件好事。但对着一个陌生人也能够笑得这样愉快、这样健谈的英二，不免让他心里有些不是滋味。<br/>亚修知道这样挺幼稚的。<br/>感觉被人盯上了的校报摄影师背后一寒，匆忙低头喝了口酒。犹豫了一下，还是对英二说：<br/>“卡林斯一天到晚摆着张冷脸，还是有那么多人想跟他套近乎。要是他能表现得稍微活络一点，估计立刻就能成为全校最受欢迎的人物。”说着递给英二一个意味深长的眼神，“你不打算劝劝他吗？”<br/>“什么？”英二愣住了。这个问题太突然了，从来没人跟他提出过，他也从不往那方面想。因为亚修一直是一个非常有主见的人，过早就拥有了远超同龄人的成熟，所以在这些方面他一直全由他自己做主。<br/>“我觉得他这样，也不是说孤僻，但是如果能够在交际方面多花点心思，再……圆滑一点儿，你明白的，”斯蒂芬斯用两只手不住向外划圈，像一个地道的美国人那样，试图用夸张的手势表达自己的意思，“毕竟他是做这一行的，需要的就是八面玲珑，长袖善舞。而卡林斯有点过于冷淡了。”<br/>看着英二有些茫然，仿佛还没回过味的表情，斯蒂芬斯反倒有些不解。<br/>这个人难道不是亚斯兰•J•卡林斯的伴侣吗？为什么看起来仿佛对卡林斯的事情一无所知？<br/>“你不知道吗，他的研究本来就偏向金融方向，格雷德教授和高X的合作项目现在也交给他负责了，将来肯定是打算朝着金融领域发展的。”他尝试着解释到，甚至开始怀疑自己是否误会了对方的身份。<br/>也许他和卡林斯只是关系较好的朋友？<br/>这时英二才会意，原来他指的是这个。他了然地点头，“我知道，他跟我说过。”不过关于合作项目亚修只是简略地提了一句，那时候他看上去心事重重，英二想，或许是因为他自己都还没有做出决定。<br/>他从不对亚修施加压力。如果亚修不说，英二也充分相信他有自己的理由。<br/>“我爱他，我尊重他的想法。如果他认为目前这种状态就是他想要的，那么我也会支持他的决定。”<br/>他们都不知道，英二心想，这些人不认识从前的亚修•林克斯，不知道从前的亚修是什么样子，经历过什么，生活在什么样的环境中，过着怎样的生活。<br/>他们认识的只是亚斯兰•J•卡林斯而已。<br/>像每一个二十出头的普通大学生一样，卡林斯参加辩论赛，也是校体育队成员；面对长长的选课单举棋不定；偶尔翘课，但按时交作业；跟导师关系融洽，偶尔为课题搭把手，获得过不错的推荐机会；利用课余时间积累了几个实习项目经验，能为简历增添漂亮的一笔；赶上deadline也会为论文和考试烦恼不已；有自己的住所，养了一条狗，桌子柜子门把手坏了会自己修，对付电子设备也是一把好手，但修马桶就只能找修理工了；周末去超市采购，假期做短途旅游……这样的生活，对于这里的任何一位精英来说，也许只是人生路上的必经之路。<br/>可是亚修经历了那么多艰难险阻，经受过那么多难以想象的痛苦，差一点连命都丢掉了，才能够与他们走上同一条路。<br/>够不够圆滑世故，够不够长袖善舞，在英二看来都不重要<br/>亚修还活着，走出了曾经的阴霾，能够一身轻松地迎接每一个日出，未来在他眼中不再是一片毫无希望的黯淡的灰。<br/>这就已经是上帝格外的恩赐了。<br/>不过对此一无所知的斯蒂芬斯显然无法理解英二的想法——所以他夸张地拧起眉眼打量他，仿佛英二刚刚吐出了什么惊人之语。<br/>“呃，我以为你会希望他更有野心、更进取一点？毕竟他天赋挺不错的。”<br/>“不。”英二笑着摇头，十分认真地回答他，“我希望他过得开心，这样就够了。”</p><p>被亚修拖走的时候他们已经结束了这个话题，亚修仍然敏锐地捕捉到斯蒂芬斯目光中一闪而逝的探究。然而他只是轻描淡写地道谢，“谢谢你陪着英二。”<br/>摇滚了半个晚上的乐队似乎终于感到疲惫，乐曲风格骤然转变，奏起了一曲懒洋洋的华尔兹。悠扬的节奏如同一声号角，原先聚集成小圈子的人群纷纷松散开来，各自寻找舞伴。<br/>亚修就是来找英二跳舞的，为此他推掉了好几个邀请。<br/>他们大大方方地牵着手，这下连英二也一起变成了万众焦点。作为卡林斯的神秘伴侣，他今晚本就是众人瞩目的对象。一路走到舞池里面，无数形形色色的目光一路追随、包围着二人，亚修却仿佛浑然不觉，全不在乎。英二向来大心脏，这时候也就坦然地随着亚修一起，好像周围那些意味各异的眼神是抬一抬肩就会抖掉的落叶。<br/>不过是学院的晚会而已，他们连枪林弹雨都一起闯过。<br/>心血来潮的时候亚修也曾尝试在屋里教英二跳舞，不过只有几回，因为他实在不是个称职的好老师，最后无一例外都教到了床上去。<br/>亚修教得马虎，英二也学得马虎，勉强达到不会踩脚的水平，就算及格毕业了。<br/>但这一夜扮成吸血鬼王子的亚修打着漂亮的花领结，风衣下摆直扫到小腿，配上漂亮的容貌与从容清贵的气度，风度翩翩，忽略脸上故意用来吓人的血浆，任谁都会认为他是个出身良好、人生平顺幸福的富家少年。<br/>直到这时亚修才问英二：<br/>“你跟刚才那家伙聊得很开心？”<br/>“嗯，他是校报的摄影师。”<br/>“交换了电话吗？”<br/>他试图让自己听起来漫不经心，英二却仍然从那语气中嗅到了明显的不快。<br/>原来方才亚修目光中的寒意他并没有看错。<br/>自己在外工作，免不了时常同人打交道应酬，亚修从不干涉他的交际，今天却怎么……<br/>他忽然心念一动。<br/>“你在吃醋？”这个念头一蹦出来，英二自己都感到不可思议。在他的认知中亚修争风吃醋对象向来只有巴迪，毕竟猫狗两个物种天生不对付。但亚修从未对人类表现出类似的情绪。<br/>亚修扭过头，不置可否地从鼻子里哼出一口气。对于向来口不对心的山猫来说，这样的回答就相当于默认了。<br/>“唔。”于是英二了然地点了点头，“如果我说‘是’，你会强硬地拿走我的手机，然后擅自删掉他的电话吗？”<br/>亚修惊异地扭回头盯着他，仿佛他刚才说的不是英语似的。<br/>“你的脑袋里究竟在想些什么？”<br/>“肥皂剧里都这么演的。”英二理直气壮。<br/>脑袋转得比计算机还快的天才山猫明显被噎住了，他脖子夸张地后仰，以一个有些滑稽的姿势，极其不赞同地皱眉盯着英二，仿佛在阅读年度最傻新闻。<br/>“我就该把那些乱七八糟的付费台都停掉，让你只能看《芝麻街》。”<br/>“那我会每天早上六点钟让巴迪叫你起床，周末和假期也不例外。”<br/>二人故作“凶恶”地与对方互相“瞪视”了一会，然后忍不住一起笑了。<br/>习惯了周围有意无意的窥探，也就没有那么不自在了。亚修的舞步很稳，臂膀坚实有力，只要跟着他的步伐挪动就好。英二很快放松下来，将自己完全交给对方，随意聊着天。<br/>“寒假马上就要到了，你有什么计划吗？”其实他还没忘记先前斯蒂芬斯透露的信息，亚修从导师手中接下的那个项目，他纠结着不知道该不该开口问。如果项目安排在寒假，那么就意味着这个假期无法安排旅游了，他接下来的工作计划也需要重新做调整。<br/>或许是读懂了英二内心的想法，亚修慢吞吞地、似乎有一点踌躇地解释道：“有一个项目，刚定下来的。”<br/>“是我的导师和高X的合作，一个新项目，会由我负责。”<br/>“唔。”英二似懂非懂地点了点头。<br/>“是在高X纽约总部那边，所以需要回纽约。”<br/>原来如此，英二顿时了悟，原来需要回到纽约，难怪对于如此难得的机会，亚修却破天荒犹豫了这么久。<br/>纽约，对亚修来说，是个承载了太多回忆的地方。<br/>那里有他最痛苦的过往，也有与他一起出生入死的朋友。当萦绕于心头的阴翳逐渐消散，不再困宥于过去的伤痛与噩梦，偶尔他也会回想起那些活着的、和死去的少年。<br/>那些出生于地下街的少年们没读过几天书，大多数也从未享受过父母的疼爱；他们坐在贫民窟破旧低矮的楼顶，被帝国大厦的玻璃反光刺痛眼睛；他们生活在五光十色的纽约，却从不曾体验过这个城市的富足与繁华。<br/>遍地黄金的纽约，醉生梦死的纽约，在贫民窟少年的世界中，不过是一个颇具魔幻色彩的童话，不真实的幻梦。<br/>他们的人生从一开始就被幸运女神抛弃了。也许穷极他们一生的想象，也无法描绘出这间屋子里任何一位精英十分之一的华贵生活。然而他们是真诚的，纯粹的。爱就是爱，恨就是恨，高兴了就手舞足蹈庆祝，伤心了就痛快喝酒流泪。他们可以毫不犹豫地为他付出生命，无论命运如何捉弄，始终秉承一颗赤诚之心，从不虚伪。<br/>偶尔他也会生出沉重的愧疚，因为自己过得这样幸福美满：有安定的生活，漂亮的学历，光明的前途，还有爱他胜过爱自己的英二。<br/>他们却依旧一无所有，在纽约城最污秽的角落打滚，也许下一秒就会与死神亲密相拥。<br/>他早已不再害怕回忆那些不堪的过往，却不知道如何面对曾经的伙伴。<br/>他想念他们。<br/>离开纽约前，只有亚历克斯来与他告别。<br/>“亚修，你一定要过得好。”那时亚历克斯一直这样反复地叮嘱他，好像这个强大的山猫反过来成了最让人操心，让人放心不下的人。他的话很少，翻来覆去总是那么几句，像一个絮絮叨叨的老父亲，亚修却在他浅色的瞳孔中看到了泪光。<br/>“大家都希望你过得好。”临出门前，他似乎想要拥抱一下亚修，但最终只是抬起手，用力按住了亚修的肩膀。<br/>“不要回来。”<br/>这是42街留给他的，最后的嘱咐。<br/>三年来他与英二游历过不少地方，却唯独不曾回过纽约。<br/>对于这个计划英二表示没有异议，因为太了解亚修的想法了。他当然是支持他的。在一曲音乐临近尾声的时候，他收紧双臂，用力抱紧了亚修的肩膀。<br/>“我陪你一起回去。”他在亚修耳边轻声说。<br/>曲目换了好几轮，调子越来越舒缓。不断有人走过来邀请亚修——谁不想同美丽优雅的吸血鬼王子共舞一曲？可亚修却固执地拒绝交换舞伴，坚持同英二一起慢悠悠摇到了最后。<br/>其实，对于人与人之间无法避免的正常肢体接触，他早已不像从前那样抵触，如同惊弓之鸟。只是一想到头戴毛绒耳朵、腰带上还别着大尾巴的“大灰狼”英二同其他人搂抱在一起跳舞，那场景无论如何都让他觉得怪怪的。他摇了摇头，迅速将令人不快的画面赶出脑海。<br/>舞会结束时已将近十一点，上了车，英二一边系安全带一边担忧地咕哝：“不知道还能不能去接巴迪。”<br/>“太晚了，明天再去也不迟。”<br/>山猫扶着方向盘，诚恳地建议到。<br/>他认为表现良好的自己值得一个久违的二人之夜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>